Family Matters
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: Hi, this is my first Ashes to Ashes story so please be nice. This story takes a whole new look at series one, Alex is a mother to 3 kids aged 16 to 11, two girls and a boy. Please read and review as they help me 2 help you get a better reading experience.
1. Chapter 1

Family Matters

Disclaimer - I don't own the rights to Ashes to Ashes, all I do own is three albums and the three box sets on DVD and the names Sophia and Lewis.

AN - This is my first Ashes to Ashes story I have attempted to write I normally write for CSI and I admit I will probably need advice from fellow Ashes to Ashes writers. This will have a whole new take on series one, where Alex has two daughters and a son, they will feature in the beginning of the story just like Molly does in the first episode, then they are seen as Alex's visions. Sophia, Molly and Lewis will eventually appear in the story in 1981, but incidentally not quite figured that one out yet. All italics are Alex's thoughts, please read and hopefully enjoy.

A2A2A2A2A2A2A2A2A2A

_My name is Sam Tyler, I had an accident and I woke up in 1973. Was I mad, in a coma or back in time? Whatever happened, it was like I'd landed on a different planet. If I could figure out why I was here, then maybe I could get back home._

I often wonder why my life ended up this way, a thirty three year old mother and a DI of the Metropolitan Police. My life had it's ups and downs, I was only seventeen when I had Sophia, I thought that would have made Peter more mature, I was certainly wrong there. Well four years later we had Molly and then he was a bit of a surprise Lewis, our first son and I thought Peter's pride and joy, well I was wrong again and low and behold he left me on my own with three young kids and basically that is how I've lived for twelve years now.

"Mum I can hear you thinking" Sophia groaned "It's annoying"

"I like it when mum thinks" Molly replied glaring at her older sister "You have to be nice to me today, after all it is my birthday"

"God please shoot me" Lewis moaned covering his ears and rolling his eyes "What did I do wrong to get two moaning sisters?"

"Ok come on girls, Lewis you're the youngest get used to it" I sigh rubbing my forehead "What did Evan get you for your birthday Molls?"

"A Blackberry" Molly replied flicking a strand of blonde hair from her face.

"Oh really? Maybe we can get some more for after school and we can make a birthday crumble?" I reply smiling and looking at both girls and Lewis as they giggle "Did your dad manage?"

"No he's in Canada with Judy" Molly replies looking out the window.

"So mum this Sam Tyler guy, what's the deal?" Sophia asks while reading the classified document.

"He died April last year"

"Is he going in the book?" Molly asks moving her fingers and rolling her eyes.

"Oh yea the classified book nobody can read but you leave out on your desk for everyone to read" Lewis says shaking his head at me.

"Charlie 75 to DI Drake"

"Roger that"

"South Bank outside Tate Modern, got a report of a gunman holding a busker hostage on the riverside, Trojan units are assigned"

"Shit, right I'm on my way" I groan flicking the siren on whilst Molly leans out the window placing it on the roof "Ok kids hang on"

I drive through London as quickly and safely as possible, I didn't like driving fast when I had Sophia, Molly and Lewis with me, but what choice did I have? After all it was eight thirty in the morning and it was the school run.

When I arrive at the riverbank I look at my three kids, who actually looked worried and I get out the car, Lewis rolls down his window and begs me with his eyes not to go.

"Mum don't go, stay with us" Lewis begs at me.

"Stay in the car" I reply running away from them and to the awaiting officer "Start talking Sergeant?"

"IC1 male, Arthur Layton he maybe under the influence of drugs, he's taken a busker hostage"

"I'm taking my children to school, they are in the damn car with me" I reply pointing towards my silver BMW.

"He asked for you by name, ma'am"

I look at the officer in shock "WHAT?"

"He says he'll shoot her if you won't talk to him"

"Armed response?"

"On their way"

_Just fantastic, some loony who thinks he knows me, takes a young girl hostage and here I am walking up to him to talk. When your trained for these situations they tell you to remain calm, I'm calm just sweating profusely and my heart is in my throat but yeah I'm calm._

"You stop there"

"You asked to speak to me, Arthur" I say holding out my warrant card and smiling at the photo of my kids in there _Shouldn't have a picture of Sophia, Molly and Lewis in my warrant card but what the hell, shoot me! _"I'm DI Alex Drake"

"I know who you are" Arthur replies clearly on edge "Stop staring, I don't like it"

"Ok I'll avert my eyes" _God seriously _"If you let this lady go, we can discuss"

"Discuss what? I'll kill her, yeah? And then I'll kill you"

_FUCK!_

"Do you understand?"

_Do I look like a person who doesn't understand? Oh intense silence think Alex think of something to say, oh thank god he let her go, go on run._

"Now get over here, now!"

_Bugger! Ok don't stare, shit!_

"Marksmen, hold your fire hostage negotiator approaching subject"

I was too preoccupied with Layton to realise Sophia, Molly and Lewis had joined the crowd and were witnessing everything, they never do what I tell them.

"I help people who are trapped" _Like me _"I help them to find an escape route"

"You stop looking at me, I don't like it"

_No shit Sherlock!_

"Yea I see you, I see you" Arthur murmurs at me "This is my show, you understand?

_Slowly walk up to him, don't look at his eyes and walk slowly up to him._

"I knew you when you were a little girl"

_I would think I would remember an drug wielding gunman like you, ok Alex stay professional now._

"You've got your mother's eyes Alex"

"I'm sorry I don't" _Mum not a chance._

"I'm happy, hope you're happy too" Arthur sings at me "Yeah. I'm happy hope you're happy too"

_No please god no _"What?"

"BOOM!"

_Shit shit and more shit, oh god no Molly._

"Mum, mum"

"Hold your fire!" I scream looking at Sophia and Lewis who were really scared.

"Stay back! You stay back" Arthur yelled as he dragged Molly away from me _Poor Molls looks so frightened, please don't hurt her _"Now you follow me and I'll blow her head off!"

_Please remain calm Molls, think of Sophia and Lewis, think of me, god this is hell on Earth._

"Down them steps, get down them steps" Arthur says as he takes Molly away from me "Stupid little girl"

No sooner than Arthur disappears with Molly, Sophia and Lewis run up to me and hug me, then the dreaded sound I didn't want to hear, a gunshot.

"Molly!" I scream running towards the steps followed by Sophia and Lewis who were now crying .

I reach the bottom of the steps and onto the sand of the riverbank, Sophia and Lewis stare up at me, fear in their eyes, so heartbreaking too see. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I see Molly, we run at her and I pull her into a hug, Sophia and Lewis hugging me, as Molly cried into my shirt I was constantly looking around us, looking for Arthur Layton, if I found him I was going to kill him.

To be continued …..

AN 2 - I must admit this has an awful lot of the contents of the first meeting between Arthur and Alex, I will say this the next chapter will not follow the rest of the first episode, but will have a few references in there. Please leave a review because as I said this is my first Ashes story.


	2. Chapter 2

AN - Many thanks to Jazzola for my very first review and even an idea of how Sophia, Molly and Lewis get to 1981. Now onwards and hopefully you will like the next chapter, I keep my fingers crossed, so hard to type with your fingers crossed mind you.

A2A2A2A2A2A2A2A2

I must have stood on the riverbank with my children for quite some time, it wasn't till Lewis tugged on my suit jacket I realised where we were.

"Mum can we go now?" Lewis asked wiping at his face and bringing Molly into a hug _Even though hey argued Lewis and Molly were extremely close, close in age too in less than nine months Lewis would be twelve._

"Mum do we have to go school now?" Sophia enquired holding onto my arm "I really don't want too and we could always stay with Evan"

I nod and ring Evan, to be honest if I didn't have Evan in my life I would be in a padded cell somewhere eating my food with my feet, as I chuckle Molly and Lewis look at me oddly.

"Sorry bad time I know" _Yup definitely going loony._

All three kids roll their eyes at me and we walk back, suddenly Lewis and Sophia run off, they have spotted Evan, Molly stays with me playing with the ground with her shoe.

"Look I'm sorry Molls"

"You could have been killed right there in front of us" Molly states huffing and folding her arms across her chest "You never think about us, it's always them, it will do you harm one day"

"Molly it's a mean world out there and all I'm trying to do is make it better for you, Sophia and Lewis" I reply rubbing her blond hair "Do you forgive me?"

"EVAN!" Molly squealed as she run away from me hugging Evan and turning back to him "Love you mum"

"Love you all too" I yell back _People are staring, but who cares? _"Molly we'll blow the candles out together ok?"

"Ok" Molly replies waving and lightly punching Lewis "Be safe"

As I watch my children walk away with Evan I let out the breath I was holding, thank god they were safe. Sophia, Molly and Lewis are my pride and joy and I hate seeing them hurt, that was the reason I wanted, no not wanted needed to find Layton. As I settled into the car my mind was on overdrive, Layton knew me, knew my parents and now they died, even the kids didn't know that.

_I'm happy hope your happy too._

As I look over my seat to check for traffic, low and behold there is Arthur bloody Layton sat in the back, with a gun pointing at me. _Holy shit._

"Just drive"

Ok drive, right ok, god what do I do? _Well put the keys in the ignition, put foot on pedal and drive, honesty!_ I wasn't driving for long before I was dragged from my car and pushed along the rivers edge.

"How do you know me?" I ask trying not to sound scared _Not scared? I was petrified._

"I knew your father once" Arthur replied taking out his mobile phone "Listen I have a bit of your past standing in front of me and I'm going to tell her why her parents died, yeah well that's your problem!"

_I know how my parents died, someone planted a bomb and it took away my parents, I was only eight._

"Please how do you know my parents?" I asks receiving a hard push into my back _Really need to stop talking Alex_ "Those officers were out looking for a fatality outcome and"

_Umm can you still think when you have just been shot? The only way I know I've been shot is because I see the bullet coming towards me and there's nothing, wait no nothing means no kids, oh great just what I needed. Oh ok then the light is turning back on inside my head, wait is that music I can hear?_

I slowly open my eyes to find myself on the barge, looking up at the roof, I sit up and notice a man staring at me lustfully _Interesting he wasn't here before _I gather up my bearings and slowly make my way to where the music was coming from, god more people. _Where the hell did all these people come from_ Right ok I'm a good god, in a very tight red short dress, my hair is curly and am I wearing fur? _Someone please shoot, ahh hold on that already happened, bugger._

"Come here beautiful"

"Get off me!" I yell stumbling around _Great heals worst fashion accessory ever._

Got to get off this boat and get help, I find the way out and as I'm walking up the walkway two women officers come towards me.

"Please I need your help" I beg holding onto to one of them "Please I've been shot"

"Excuse me miss"

Oh well that's bloody charming I ask for help and they leave me, I walk a little further up the walkway and a poster on the wall catches my eye, Adam and the Ants? Weren't they around in the eighties?

_Ok think Alex, you were shot, you woke up on that barge, your dressed as a common tart and there are no buildings along the river, where the hell has the millennium dome gone?_

"You little bitch, it was you wasn't it?"

"What?" I was so confused right now.

"You contacted the Police didn't you? You little slut!"

_Who you calling a slut? I'm a well respected female officer and I oh yeah currently dressed as a slut._

I was getting worried now, this guy was really annoyed with me and all I did was dress as a tart and stumble of the barge. Suddenly I catch a glimpse of a red car speeding towards us, it stops in front of me a two snake skinned boots touch the road, as this is happening I am grabbed from behind and my bag is flung to one side _Why me? Twice in one day, do I attract the weirdo's?_

Oh my god this can't be happening I recognise this man in front of me, god Sam's descriptions are spot on.

"Today your diary entry will read held hostage a prossy and was shot by three armed bastards!"

_Bloody charming that, calling me a prostitute, oh yea keep forgetting the way I'm dressed._

"Now think about this" I say looking over at the well three armed bastards "All these officers are after is a fatality outcome, so just let me go and let them deal with you"

"Is it me or are all toms getting smarter?"

"Oh yea, never thought of it that way, don't shoot officers I'm unarmed"

As he walks over to them, he his attacked and kneed in the privates _Oh that's going to hurt_ well this is definitely getting interesting.

"God if that skirt were hitched any higher I would see what I had for breakfast, Christopher help the lady"

I look at the young Christopher Skelton walking towards me "DC Chris Skelton?"

"Righty ho" Chris replies chewing gum.

I look over towards the red car and see DS Ray Carling hitting the guys head of the car roof "DS Ray Carling?"

Ray looks at me as if I grown an extra head, I turn to look at the last person in front of me "DCI Gene Hunt?"

I promptly faint, but at least my hearing is ok "My reputation proceeds me" _Big headed bastard!_

To be continued …..

So that was the second chapter ( no really) and I was just wondering what you thought, please tell me honestly as I don't write for Ashes normally and quite frankly I feel I need all the help I can get.

Kayla-Louise


	3. Chapter 3

Could my day get any worse? Here I am, dressed as a prostitute, and low and behold, DS Carling and DC Skelton are staring at me as if I was their lunch._Oh how rude? Cracking pair of puppies, I think, more like cracking pair of black eyes if you carry on, who does he think he is? _As I start to focus again I ease myself out of the car and look around. Everyone that was on that boat is now here, the prostitutes in their gaudy, figure-revealing outfits and the punters with suits and disgruntled expressions. The police are herding them in as they get steadily more aggressive; Gene gets a face full of spit from anangry prostitute and, wiping it away with a disgusted look on his face, then turns towards me.

"All I need is a bloody statement. I need one from you too."

"No, this isn't right," I murmur, looking around me. "My brain has made me a puzzle to solve, yes that's it, a puzzle to solve, this isn't real."

"Bloody hell, have you seen the way she's touching that car?" Ray remarks to Chris next to him, watching me as I bend and start running my hands over the smooth, gleaming bonnet of the parked Audi Quattro.

Gene comes up behind me, barking something that I don't catch, being immersed in how real this feels and how detailed my full sensory hallucination is. That's what it is of course.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," Gene says, pulling me off his car. "Get off the bloody Quattro."

"I don't belong here."

"Christ on a bike, you really are a sandwich short of a picnic. Statement,love, now."

"No, I have to get back to my children," I state, walking towards the road before being pulled back into Gene Hunt's arms as a police car flashes by,missing me by inches.

"Hey! Do you know the amount of paperwork that is involved with suicides?" he asks, lifting me up and into his arms.

"Get off me!" I protest. _Protest? More like enjoy the fact I don't have towalk in these heels._

You know, I think as I am carried unceremoniously but fairly carefully through the corridors of the building Gene had just entered with me, being in Gene Hunt's arms is not as bad as it first seems; his aroma is amazing, a subtle blend of the Paco Rabanne scent one of my co-workers wears, a tangy metallic smell that I guess comes from the Quattro, and an undefinable underlying musk of something I can only guess to be the smell of his body. I've never smelt anything like it- dear God, what am I saying? Gene's arms are currently under my legs and all I see from my position is several men in suits opening doors and responding to orders Gene barks out in his Northern tone as we approach somewhere and Chris and Ray hold open two push doors for us.

Suddenly and without warning _(not that I thought I would get any)_,I am dumped on the floor in CID, what feels like hundreds of eyes staring at me as I look slowly up at the ceiling, somehow I believe I have seen this before, but no, I couldn't have, it's not possible. I then notice an office and a computer, and I unsteadily make my way to the office and sit on the chair, cursing the high heels and wishing I was wearing something a little less sleazy as well.

"All this gives is the time and date," I say, my eyes scanning the screen."July 1981- this is the year my parents died."

"What of, confusion?" Gene replies. "Right love, statement time, so mush."

"Oh Guv- oh my, are you alright? Here."

"Tab?" Gene barks at the young WPC, who takes the Tab back, looking uncertain."All airs and graces this one, likes a drop of Bollinger before she gets her knickers off- back to your desk Granger."

I walk out the office upon hearing a phone ringing; I walk up to the desk and pick it up, gabbling desperately into the handset. "Hello, hello, I need to know if I'm in a hospital and that my kids know where I am-"

"Give me that," Gene demands, grabbing the phone from my hand and slamming it back down with unnecessary force. "Are you going to give us a statement or stand in CID flashing your tits around?"

It is then that I spot my name on a plaque sat on the desk in front of me; as I make a grab for it, it falls to the floor. What I don't realise at first, as I crouch down to retrieve it, is that I am facing Gene Hunt's crotch and to the onlookers it looks as though I am about to live up to being a postitute, Gene has his hands on his hips; not good.

"Wow," Ray groans, rubbing his crotch with a slightly dreamy, slightly wondrous look on his face.

Gene yanks me up harshly, his expression going down a couple of degrees from frosty to arctic, and then hands me my warrant card; he turns to address CID,and I wait patiently to see what he says.

"Well, as you all know, we have been waiting on our new DI, DI Alex Drake."

"Oh good, is he- oh, bugger," Ray mutters, his eyes widening as I show him my warrant card. I wonder if the picture of Sophia, Molly and Lewis is still inside and, to my shock, it is, their faces illuminated by the room lights as I take it out. I look around CID and then smile at the picture.

"Hey, what's that prozzie doing with a warrant card?" Sam did say that Chris was a little bit slow and he had definitely proved it then, bless him.

I watch CID for a few moments before I make my way to the kitchenette, although this was only a dream I wanted my own time for now.

As I press buttons to change channels on the retro-style TV in the kitchenette adjoining CID, trying to bring on something, still at sea in this strange new place and wanting something to happen, I hear familiar music and realise I have come across the show Rainbow. God I loved that show as a kid.

"Oh come on Zippy, talk to me."

I can hear Gene talking to CID back in the main office, his rough Northern voice addressing his team. No, wait- our team. Oh God!

"I don't want anyone filling in their arrest diaries, you got that?" Gene growls, and though I can't see him I imagine him glaring round at the people in the room, his cool blue gaze piercing.

"Ain't done my diary since last week, Guv."

Gene's voice becomes louder as he comes towards me. "Good. I'll fill it in for you as soon as I've decided what you were all doing."

Gene enters the room and asks, "And what were doing in that brothel?"

What do you think? God, eighties men are really shallow.

"Were you undercover or moonlighting?"

With a raised eyebrow I reply, "Let's assume the former, shall we?" _Yes, let's before you've jumped to the wrong conclusion about me._

I continue to change channels, not liking the fact that all I see on any channel is violence, mostly done by the police.

"The public hate you."

"They hate us, Inspector." _Hey, I do have a name! I protest inside, but I don't voice it. There doesn't seem to be much point._

Gene turns the TV off and, as calm as you like, asks, "Fancy a brew?"

No I bloody well don't, you pig! Pig- that's a little harsh by my normalstandards, but oh, bugger it!

"Just run along, "Gene"," I reply, wiggling my fingers in air quotation marks as I say his name, "and do whatever it is that subconscious recessional forms do."

Gene looks, well could I say hurt, but somehow his face is too surprised and irritated for that. "Don't wiggle your fingers when you say my name."

I turn around to try and avoid his gaze and find a black suit jacket hung up right in front of my nose; not caring whose it is, I pick it up, remove my really disgusting fur coat and put it on. Gene continues making tea behind me,silent apart from the banging of cupboard doors; I'm guessing soft-shut doors haven't been invented yet. I keep staring at the blank TV screen, hoping that a clue or reference from the seemingly lifeless object would help me get back home to my children.

"Sam got voices out the telly."

"Sam?" Gene enquires whilst filling the kettle, sounding mildly interested.

"Yeah Sam Tyler, I knew him." I reply.

"Poor sod, that explains a lot," he says, the very edge of his mouth twitching. _What is that supposed to mean exactly?_

"Good god," I groan fiddling with the sleeve of the jacket "I've assimilated his fantasies..."

Suddenly realising something, I turn to Gene. "What are you doing down here,anyway?"

Gene looks at me for a few seconds as if trying to figure me out before replying, "Transferred from GMP a year ago, I've moved on. Besides, scum isscum wherever you go."

OK, so that answers one question- here comes the second, "Gene". "So why am I here?"

As Gene continues to make tea he simply says, "You put in for it."

I put in for it? How? Well I know how, but, oh, for goodness' sake, my mind is so frustrating at times.

"You're taller than I imagined," I state, looking over at Gene. I had imagined him being about my height, maybe a little less rugged, and with a few less scars dotted around.

Gene looks up at me and replies cockily, "I'm bigger in every department." My God, Gene Hunt, you really are a big headed bastard.

"Twat in the cells is Edward Markham, city trading ponce." _Is this Gene Hunt trying to impress me? _"Heads up a drug dealership, want to sit in?" _Oh goody-real police work now._


	4. Chapter 4

AN - Many thanks to my Beta and friend Jazzola, because if she didn't help me with grammar and spelling then this story would never exist, once again thanks Jazzy.

It had been a hard long four months of being in 1981, to say it had been easy was the understatement of the century; at least Gene had been there for me. I know Gene's my boss, but he's my friend as well, only last week he 'borrowed' my warrant card and at my surprise thirty fourth birthday party presented me with a full size photo of my three beautiful children.

The photo was placed just above the sofa in my flat, I often caught Gene staring at it when he was there and I even heard him talk to them, which upset me to no end; I wanted him to be talking to my real kids, not to a pin-up of them. Talking to that, he'd never get an idea of how funny and unique and gutsy and lovely they are, and that was something I wanted him to understand.

You're probably wondering why I'm telling you all this. Well- basically, myself and Gene are having to go undercover at a maternity unit in sleazy Soho, due to the fact we have a case where a young women disappeared as she was going to have her scan. Now hopefully you can see the problem here, but if you're the Chris Skelton sort and haven't cottoned on yet, here goes.

1. I am going undercover at a maternity unit, I'm not expecting a baby.

2. My partner is no other that my DCI, Gene bloody Hunt.

3. I have to wear a fake belly, which is ten times more uncomfortable than a real pregnant belly and irritates me hugely.

4. If Ray or Chris come up to me one more time and rub my belly and then ask when it is due, Gene will have two less on the team and I will be in the bloody cells.

5. How do we fake the scans? Fake belly means no baby, which means one huge problem when the nurses cotton on.

Anyway as I pointed these facts out to Gene and the rest of CID, they failed to see the problem. At least Shaz saw the problem, but since she was the only one on the team it didn't make much of a difference. We're due to start our undercover operation Monday morning hence the fact I'm now talking to myself while rushing around my flat making sure it's tidy. Why oh why did I suggest Gene stay with me during the operation? Only my mind will ever know and it's not kind enough to share it with me.

A banging on the door interrupts my thoughts, and I jump as a Northern voicerings out, clearly belonging to Gene but still making my heart race. Remind meto cut down on the house wine...

"Open up Bolls, it's cold enough to freeze the balls off a brass monkey out here!

"_Shit! Gene's here and I've still got my laundry lying in the middle of the floor_. "Uhh... wait a second Guv"

""Bolls, if your knickers are lying on the floor in full view, who cares? It's your bloody flat!" Gene says, blowing a childishly. "I'll break the door down, Mrs Fancy Pants, if you don't hurry up."

"Jesus, Gene, keep your hair on!"

"Not Jesus, Bolly, just Gene bloody freezing Hunt."

I open the door to let him in, standing back as he sweeps in with a gust offreezing air- he wasn't kidding about the temperature, then. His bright blue eyes are immediately drawn to the laundry on the floor, and he grins wickedly.I shake my head at him and turn to pick the stuff up from the floor, my cheeks going slightly red as I lower my head to cover them with my hair instinctively."Well, I am sorry but you are three hours early," I reply, rolling my eyes,picking up the laundry in both arms and watching Gene staring at my knickers."See something you like there, Guv?"

"What?""Nothing. Go make yourself useful."

"Oh, do you need help folding and putting away?" Gene asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively, the grin back in place."Oh honestly, you have a sneaky peek at my underwear and you think you're allowed to fold and put away," I reply, snorting softly. "No, go find two glasses, fill them with wine and get comfy on your bed."

Gene's eyes shoot up into his hairline. "Bolls?"

"The sofa, Guv, you've got a one track mind," I reply in an exasperated voice,shaking my head and going into my bedroom.

"Bolls?" Gene's Northern accent bellows through the flat, making me jumpagain. Swearing under my breath, I dump the stuff and make to answer him."Bolls?"

"What?"

"Where do you keep your wine?" Gene asks, slamming cupboards and cursing."Bugger this, let's go to Luigi's and get pissed. What do you say, Bolls?"

I wander out the bedroom and into the living room, holding my fake bump in my right hand, smiling as Gene looks at me then the bump.

"What you doing with that, you daft mare?"

"Well, if we have to play the part of me being pregnant, I need to start wearing the bump wherever I go," I reply, thrusting the bump into Gene's sweaty palm. "Here, you will have to try it around the back for me, Guv."

"Bloody hell Bolls, can I just get Shaz up here to tie this thing? She's only down in Luigi's," Gene groans, wiping his sweaty hand on his blue clad trouser leg. "Bolls?"

"Just get on with it, you great Northern poof."

Gene opens and closes his mouth several times, my words clearly having animpact on him, before grunting and lifting my blouse up to just below my bra strap. Eventually, after several attempts and several swear words from Gene, I am smoothing my cream blouse down and over the bump, I look in the mirror surveying myself, Gene standing behind me and predictably staring at my arse before making his way to the door and striding down two steps before turning around and waiting for me.

"Bloody hell Bolls, the kid will be here before you have even set foot out the door!"

"Calm down, this feels weird for me."

"Not as weird for me, Bolls, trust me."

"Aww, the Gene Genie scared?" I ask, giggling into my hand with a cruel look crossing my face as he stares at me.

"Shut it, Alex, and get a move on, would look weird if we walked inseparately."

I nod, close the door to my flat and walk down the stairs towards Gene, as we meet Gene grabs my hand and gently squeezes it before placing his arm around my waist and literally dragging me down the stairs. As we enter the little Italian Restaurant we both hear a glass smash, accompanying a chorus of bloody hells and several Italian words we both didn't understand.

"Signor Hunt, Signoria Drake, I bring you the best food and wine tonight," Luigi gasps, not quite recovered from the shock as he rushes off to get a dustpan and brush for the wine glass lying in several hundred pieces on the trattoria floor.

"Thanks, Luigi," Gene replies, rubbing his chin in confusion. "What was that about, Bolls?"

"I think Luigi thinks we are dating and that I'm having your child," I reply,grinning as I wave and smile at Shaz. "Hey Shaz!"

"Alex, you look different," Shaz replies, her face changing to polite indifference and then annoyance as she smacks Chris in the arm. Chris stares at her, gormless as usual as she rolls her eyes at him. "Hey, say somethingChris!"

"Congratulations!"

I honestly thought Gene was going to stride across the Restaurant and punch Chris in the mouth, but much to my surprise Gene nodded and settled himself into our table, I soon followed suit and the normal hustle and bustle continued as normal.

It wasn't long before I wished I was sat with the rest of CID, Gene was starting to bug me. Poor Luigi still believed that myself and Gene were dating and had been keeping it a secret, maybe I was slightly to blame too, I never stopped the smiling Italian from handing Gene lots of Scotch and me water.

"Bolls if Luigi gives me any more scotch I'll be crawling up to the flat"

"Well if we told him the truth, then he wouldn't be trying to get you pissed" I suggest waving Luigi over.

"You want more water?" Luigi asks constantly smiling at me.

"No we want to tell you the truth" I reply placing my hand onto top of Luigi's.

"You see this?" Gene asks prodding me in the belly "Is fake, me and Bolls here are going undercover starting Monday and she needs to wear this"

"Way to be subtle, Gene."

"So no baby for you?" Luigi asks, looking from me to Gene before smiling."I'll put the scotch on your outstanding bill."

"Why, you cheeky-"

"Gene, calm down! Maybe we should go..."

Gene follows me out of the trattoria pouting, placing his hand on the small of my back.

We eventually get back into the flat and Gene immediately makes an entrance by tripping on the doorframe and falling face first onto the floor. I end up beside him from laughing so much, my sides splitting as Gene looks up and smiles as well, his cheeks red as he grabs my hand and places gentle kisses over my knuckles.

"You're beautiful, looking like that," Gene says, pointing at the bump. "Suits ya, Bolls."

"Thanks."

"Problem Alex?"

"No...yes.. No, I don't know anymore," I sigh, wiping at stray tears. "It's hard!"

"Bloody hell, Bolls, I haven't done anything yet!"

"Gene, please, just this once be the kind person I know you can be," I plead desperately, sobbing slightly and plumping on the sofa, burying my head into my hands.

"Bolls? Alex? Talk to me, Alex..."

"I want my babies here with me," I shout, jumping at the sound of my own voice. "I see visions of them dying."

"Why did you never tell me before?"

"I didn't know I could," I reply, staring at Gene. "You would probably call me Madame Fruitcake again and shut me out for days on end."

Gene immediately gets up from the floor, gaining a carpet burn on his elbow but ignoring it. His face a mask of concern, he sits beside me on the sofa,rubs his finger over my hand and pulls me into a hug.

"Alex talk to me, tell me about your visions, I want to know; if you can't talk to me, who can you talk to?"

I look into the brilliant, engaging blue eyes of Gene and sigh. "Right. OK then, Sophia, Molly and Lewis are on a coach going on a day trip and something happens, and it goes blank, and I hear screaming and then there's nothing."

"Alex, that won't happen, they're safe, right?"

"Yeah, they are safe with their godfather- I just want them here with me."

"I know you do, why don't you tell them to pack up a few things and we can go get them?" Gene suggests, smiling at me. If only he knew the truth.

"It's not that simple, Gene." I go onto a different topic as my heart aches at the dream of simply getting into a car and going to see them. "Lewis will be twelve in two months' time, there is only eleven months difference in age between him and Molly." "Really? That must have been interesting..."

"Interesting wasn't the word, Gene, difficult more like. Molly was only eleven months old when Lewis was born."

"Only eleven months? That would mean you got pregnant with Lewis when Molly was two months old?" Gene asks, figuring it out in his head and his eyeswidening. "Bloody hell, Bolls!"

"Hey, it takes two you know!"

"Sorry, Bolly, but Molly was two months old, hardly the time," Gene explains, rubbing my hand "I know it takes two, but surely you would have thought about this?"

"When did you become the one to hand out advice? You don't have relationships with women, you have relationships with your car and your bloody gun!"

"Hey wait a bloody minute! Women! I was only making a comment," Gene replies sharply, whipping his hand away from mine as though it was burning him. "Next time I won't bloody bother, bloody women!"

"Men are all the same!"

"Now wait a bloody minute, not all men are inconsiderate pricks Bolly-"

"Oh, really? You could have fooled me, Gene!" I sob into my hands. "Just go get out, I'll do this on my own, like I did when my kids were babies."

"What? No way, Alex, you need me Monday whether you like it or not."

"Well, whoop dee bloody do for me," I reply sarcastically. "Just sod off Gene."

Before Gene can reply I storm towards my bedroom and, slamming the door, I sob loudly, sliding down the door frame with my hands over my salt-stained face. I hear Gene swearing and then burning silence.

I make my unsteady way over to the bed and flop on top of it, not hearing the door open and Gene approach the bed and lie beside me until he whispers into my ear.

"I'm so sorry, Bolly, please talk to me, I was stupid and I was being an inconsiderate prick."

"I forgive you," I reply wearily; it's the only thing I can say. My anger has vanished with his apology- they are so rare, I know from it that he truly is sorry, and the effort he's put into repairing his mistake with me touches my heart and melts the freshly-built icy wall. I sit up and impulsively kiss Gene on the cheek, smiling as he touches his face in wonder and stares at me with a expression of- it's hard to describe, all I can call it is love, a best friend's love.

"Tell me about your ex husband, what was he like?"

"Oh God, don't get me started on Pete," I reply, wiping at my saturated face before sitting up in bed, placing my hand on the bloody baby bump as it juts uncomfortably into my real stomach.

"I met Pete when I was sixteen, a year later we had Sophia and at first he loved being the doting daddy. And then he changed."

"How did he change?" Gene asks, his piercing blue eyes gazing at mine.

"Started drinking and spending time with his friends more, then when I was twenty-one we had Molly, Pete acted like the loving father and husband but it was all a lie, we then had a rare occasion of going out together, we got drunk and needless to say I fell pregnant again and nine months later I had a little boy, Lewis."

"Pete still acted like an idiot?" Gene asked, standing up. "Sorry, arse fell asleep, please continue."

"Yeah. Pete was an idiot, left me with three kids under the age of five, Lewis was just six weeks old when he buggered off. Went off with another woman to Canada," I sigh, looking down and deliberately covering my face with my hair.

"I'm sorry for being an arse, Bolls."

"Don't worry about it, it is in your nature," I reply, grinning as Gene takes a few moments to process my cheeky comment.

"Cheeky mare! Get some sleep Alex, see you in the morning."

"Gene? Why don't you stay here in the bed with me?"

"I- uhh... are you sure?" Gene asks, standing completely still in the doorframe, rigid with shock. "Alex?"

"Yes, I'm sure, so shut up and sleep. We are friends, this is the normal thing friends do, so stop worrying, OK?"

Gene replies between yawns, betraying how tired he is to me. "Yeah, OK, Bolls. Sleep well."

And for the first time in four months I fall gently into a peaceful sleep. Who knew my best friend in this dream world would become DCI Gene Hunt? The legendary Manc Lion, the Guv of Fenchurch East, the guy who people believed was as hard as a nut but in fact was as soft as a sponge.

If this chapter still looks clumped together, please forgive me I did my best, oh and if anyone spots the clue is to how I'm getting the kids to the 80's will recieve a virtual cookie.

Kayla


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Thank you all for the reviews, they make me very happy.

The following morning, I awake to the smell of coffee and a fried breakfast. I don't even recall having bacon, sausage or eggs in the fridge, so assume Gene must have gone and got some and walk towards the kitchen, my hand rubbing the baby bump. I can't help but smile; it reminds me so pungently of when I was pregnant with my kids.

"Morning Gene, sleep well?"

"I would have slept well if I didn't have your foot on my leg and that bump rubbing my crotch, so no, Bolly, not a good sleep, you?"

"Why didn't you wake me up, you great loon?" I ask, walking over to Gene and hugging him from behind, placing my chin on his shoulder.

"Alex?"

"Mmmm?" I reply sleepily; waking up has never been one of my specialities.

"Yes Gene?"

"Can you back off, you're making me feel uncomfortable," Gene replies, looking over his shoulder and seeing that his lips are only inches from mine. "Uh-Alex?"

"Gene, I -"The shrill ring of the phone breaks us apart and I make my way to answer, cursing it silently.

Whilst I am going to the phone I hear the bathroom doorslam shut, I sigh and then grunt as the phone stops ringing when I pick it up.

"Stupid bloody thing- Gene? You ok?"

"Give me a minute, Bolls," Gene replies, grunting and panting heavily."Bugger, bugger and more bugger!"

I make my way to the bathroom, curiosity coming through- and without even thinking open the door. Gene lets out a slightly girlish scream, something I thought I would never hear come out of Gene Hunt's mouth, and then disappears hastily behind my bright pink dressing gown.

"Sorry Guv," I murmur, biting on my bottom lip and trying not to giggle. "You OK?"

"Are you trying to kill me?" Gene asks, thankfully in the pink dressing gown but with his hands on his hips almost tantalisingly; I curse him quietly and avert my eyes to focus on his shoulder. "Well?"

"Oh God, please don't stand like that," I groan, turning away from him completely and balancing myself against the doorframe, the laughter that has been threatening me ever since that scream still bubbling deep inside. "I'm so sorry for walking in on you, what were you doing anyway?"

"Do I really need to answer that, Bolls?" he answers, retreating further into the dressing gown. I make a mental note that pink suits him...

Thirty minutes later, Gene wanders into the kitchen, dressed in a white T-shirt and blue jeans, looking more casual than I've ever seen him look and frankly more attractive than I could have dared to imagine. I can't help myself- I lick my lips, slowly and appraisingly, looking Gene up and down, my eyes fixing their stare on certain spots and taking in his smooth skin, his taut muscles, his confident stance. Gene's eyebrows shoot up and that distinctive smirk appears.

"Like what you see, Bolls?" he asks slyly, eyeing me with his piercing blue gaze.

"Say what?" I reply, still staring at Gene. "I, uhh..." Feeling my cheeks slowly become cherry-coloured, I rush on with a question to avoid losing every inch of face I ever had. "Could you do me a favour?"

"All depends what it is, Bolly."

"Focus, Gene! I meant, can you untie me from this bump so I can go for a shower?"

"Is that all?" Gene enquires, blowing on his hands before lifting my pyjama top. "My hands might be cold, Bolls."

After several seconds of torture, Gene gently massages my sore back where the straps have been digging into me. I sigh in bliss, adoring the feel of his soft hands on my aggravated skin, and close my eyes, thinking, _If this is heaven I'm definitely staying._

"Bolls? Alex? Hey, Madame Fancy Knickers!"

"What?" I ask, still in my heavenly, blissed-out state; I feel as though I've been pampered for hours, even though only a few seconds have passed. I hurriedly shake myself back to normal, turning and meeting his slightly confused gaze. "What, Gene?"

"You're free to go for your shower now..."

"Oh, right... thanks," I reply, rubbing my neck and biting my lip sheepishly, not sure how to respond. "Thanks for the massage, it was really sweet."

"I don't do sweet, Bolls- I do: here's Mr Fist, wallop!"

Rolling my eyes at him but smiling under my hair, I leave the kitchen and go into the bathroom.

What comes to face me shocks me entirely: my bathroom is no longer my own! There are two toothbrushes, one my own familiar white one, the other a stocky grey thing with dented bristles and a toothpaste-stained handle; different toiletries, all Gene's and all incredibly male, shaving foam and aftershave; and, last but not least, to my great delight after this morning's saga, an oversize dressing gown, bright red and slightly grubby, but all the more homely for it. I can't help but have a sniff of the thick, soft cotton; it smells wonderfully of Gene, and within seconds my senses are in overload- oh God, I'm in heaven, and it's the place to be, especially as Gene Hunt is here with me.

A knock on the door disturbs my tranquillity, and I turn to it to hear the man in question just outside."Bolls, you OK in there?"

"Gene, when did you move all this stuff in?" I ask, opening the door- and getting a face full of Gene Hunt's lips.

I honestly don't know who was shocked more, me or Gene. We must have only let our lips linger together for the briefest of moments, but God, trust me, those moments will be with me in my dreams forever.

"Sorry, Bolls," Gene replies sheepishly, determinedly looking anywhere but at me, his expression laced with embarrassment. "I'll just, er, go wait in the living room."

Gene quickly closes the door and I sigh, placing my fingers to my lips where Gene kissed me. I jump into the shower and rush through it, wrapping myself in my dressing gown and wandering into my bedroom, cringing as I see the bedsheets all over the floor, crumbled and tangled in a massive mess. "Gene, would you do me another favour?"

"What is that, Alex?" Gene calls from somewhere in the flat, his voice still gruff with embarrassment. "Alex?"

"Come here, please," I ask, carefully securing myself within my dressing gown. "I'm decent, so come on in."

Gene wanders into the room slowly, almost hesitantly, trying to appear nonchalant with his hands in his pockets and failing. His eyebrows disappear into his hairline as he sees me, and I suddenly realise the pose I am in- note to self, do not bend over in small dressing gown when you have just invited your boss/friend into your bedroom. Gene stands stock-still in complete silence, staring at me.

"Earth to Gene! Hey- you listening to me?"

"For Christ's sake Bolls, do not invite me into your bedroom, bend over and not even think that I wouldn't dream of getting you into bed right now!"

"Well, I wasn't quite expecting that..."

"What were you expecting? Oh please do that again, Alex, I do love seeing the moon at ten thirty in the morning!"

"Well, sorry! All I wanted you to do was help me remake the bed, since you helped to make a mess!" I reply angrily, huffing and picking up the bedsheets, glaring at Gene with thunder in my eyes. "Just forget it and go piss off back to the living room."

Gene slams the door as he leaves, swearing under his breath but loudly enough for me to catch. I hear the slamming of cupboard doors and the rattle of the fridge and groan to myself, wishing what had just happened could disappear, that I could be back in the bliss of this morning when his fingers gently moved over my skin, so subtle and gorgeous I could have sworn I was dying of pleasure. I quickly get myself dressed, but the rush leaves me once I am out of the bedroom; I slowly make my way to the kitchen, hoping he's there. My heart sinks as I enter the kitchen to find no Gene, but perks a little as my eyes find a note pinned to the fridge and a cup of tea sat on the table.

_**Alex,**_

_**Gone to the station, need to cool off a bit. I'm going to sound like a right poof, but here goes: I want to take you shopping, as a friend. I'm sorry for this morning shouting at you, but please do not bend over in front of me again like that, or at least put some knickers on for crying out loud!**_

_**Bolls, these past four months, knowing you as been the strangest and best part of my life and I'm grateful for your friendship. I really sound like a poofter now, so I'll stop. Oh, and if you ever show this letter to Ray or Chris or any of the other CID boys- or anyone else in the bloody world- I'll string you up by your knicker elastic so fast you won't know what's hit you**_

_**Gene (x)**_

"Oh, Gene..."

I must have been daydreaming as I walked, because before I know what I am doing, I am standing just outside of CID, more nervous than I've ever been. Only problem being, I can't understand why I am so nervous- oh, wait, I do. I think, in a strange sort of Gene Hunt-ish way, he was asking me out, so just to be sure I want to ask him out.

"Morning, Drake," Ray bellows, blowing foul-smelling cigarette smoke towards me. "What brings you and the Guv here?"

"Never you mind, Raymondo," Gene replies from the door of his office, leaning against the doorframe with a displeased look on his face. "Get some work done."

He invites me in with a jerk of his head, and I walk into the office and perch myself on the end of the desk. Gene closes all the blinds and locks the door, his cheeks tinged with red; I'm glad of the privacy but God knows what CID think now...

"Gene, I read your note, and- I'm sorry for shouting at you too."

"Alex, come here."

I look up from the floor and see that Gene has his arms open for me to hug him; a small smile growing on my face, I stand and walk briskly over to him and wrap my arms around his warm, treasured body for a few moments.

"You do realise that they will think we are up to something in here?" I ask, looking directly into Gene's amazingly blue eyes.

"The day they think of anything constructive is the day I come to work in your clothes."

"I'll hold you to that," I reply, grinning cheekily and getting a crazy mental image as I kiss Gene on the cheek. "Just had a thought."

"Nothing new there, Bolls."

"Ha ha, very funny. Anyway. We need names."

"If you hadn't noticed already, I have a name, Gene Hunt."

"I know that, but we can't go undercover as Mr and Mrs Gene Hunt, can we?"

"You've lost me, Bolls."

"Nothing new there, then," I reply, smiling sweetly as Gene glares at me, knowing there's no real malice in his glare.

"I'm pretty sure that the guy we are after surely knows the famous Gene Hunt's name, so I've decided that you should be known as Gary Barlow and I shall be known as Alice Barlow."

"Gary bloody Barlow sounds like a poof's name to me," Gene states in an annoyed tone, sitting down in his chair and pouring himself a scotch from the latest bottle to find itself on his desk. "Gary and Alice Barlow? Bloody hell,Bolly!"

"You don't want to know what Ray thought our names should have been."

"Go ahead Alex, tell me- what did Raymondo suggest?"

"Fred and Ginger." Gene promptly splutters the mouthful of scotch he had just gulped out.

"YOU WHAT!" he yells, the blinds and door rattling, "What would he know, he looks like a cross between a toilet brush and a pregnant mop!"

"Guv!" I reply in shock before it turns into uncontrollable giggles. "You do have a certain way with words, one of the reasons why I lo... like you."

Gene looks at me before shrugging his shoulders and placing a piece of pape rin front of me. I take my time reading the paper before looking at Gene.

"So Chris managed to get one of the nurses in on this undercover operation?"

"Yes. It shocked me as well. Thought he was going to wet himself trying to tell me, mind you."

"So when we get to the Maternity Centre, we ask for a Nurse Franklin?" I murmur, reading from the paper. "It looks like I won't need to wear that bump for a few months into the operation then."

"Why d'you say that? Oh right, she will fake the pregnancy test and the scan," Gene says, reading from the paper over my shoulder. "Just a question, how do you fake a pregnancy test and scan?"

"You don't want to know, honey..." Buggeration.

Gene looks at me curiously before clearing his throat, shuffling a few papers and standing up, once again clearly awkward.

"Right, I do believe we have been given the day off to prepare, so shopping it is."

I nod and follow Gene out the office, not noticing the rest of CID watching us, both in casual clothes and smiling. As we approach the reception area and the toilets, Gene pulls me into the men's and drags me a few feet in, seeming not to hear my yelps of protest. Confusion takes over, and I face him fully and put on my no-nonsense face that always has Lewis dragging his feet over to me.

"Guv, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm doing this."Gene pulls me into him and, placing his hand gently on the small of my back, kisses me full on the lips.

I stand in stunned silence as he draws back and watches me, a small smile growing on his face as he takes in my shocked face."Wow..."

"Is that all you can say, Alex?"

"Well, yes, what the hell made you do that?" I ask, my voice rising a few decibels before I push him away. "Gene, we are friends, co workers- God, you're my boss! I'm sorry but that was- was a complete and utter shock- why?"

"Jesus Bolly, I thought it would be obvious, or has your over-educated brain died?"

"Gene, I think this undercover operation is a bad idea," I say, looking at the wall and biting my lip, half frustrated with myself and half with him. "I'm sorry, I'm just going to go home and I'll be in the office first thing monday morning. Take Shaz with you instead."

"No way, Alex, you and me or not at all."

"You can't expect me to play your wife when you have just kissed me!"

"I honestly don't see what the problem is."

"You don't see the problem? Honestly, Gene, you don't see it? I thought we were just friends, but it looks to me like you want more."

"Fine, do whatever you want. I'm going to get a drink."

"Gene- wait!"

"What now, oh mighty Bolly?" Gene asks sarcastically. "You want another go at me?"

"No, I don't" I reply dazedly, tears unwantedly forming in my eyes. "Gene, I'm so alone..."

"What you talking about? You have the rest of CID, and- and you have me."

"No I don't, not really," I reply, wiping my face as the tears fall, thick and fast and beginning to constrict my voice. "I never will have you; I might as well say it: I've grown to love you more than a friend and I'm going to find it so hard to play your wife and pretend to be having your baby, when I have three children I love so much and I'm missing them unbearably, and it's killing me..."

Gene wraps his arms round me, and I don't protest; I snuggle into him, his scent calming me somewhat, his warmth helping to staunch the tears.

"Alex, please listen to me when I say this, I care about you more than I should. I would love your kids to be here with you and to see you smile," Gene says, lifting my chin up to make me look at him, focusing on my blurred eyes and stroking my cheek gently, tenderly with his thumb. "Do you want to know the reason why I kissed you? It's because I- I love you too."

"Bloody hell..."

We both turn to see Chris Skelton stood inside the toilet, looking slightly confused (nothing new there then!) and unconsciously holding onto the zip on his tight-fitting trousers.

"Christopher, don't you know how to knock?" Gene asks, pulling me into his waist and stroking my back. "Well?"

"Guv, Ma'am this is the men's toilet," Chris replies, looking from Gene and then to me before taking in a deep breath. "Could I go now?"

Gene narrows his eyes at him, releases me and goes in for the kill, rounding on Chris as though the poor man was his prey. Chris shrinks back hurriedly, one hand on the handle of the cubicle he is heading for but too scared to go in.

"Listen here, Skelton- if this ever leaves this toilet, you will have to pee through a straw, understood?"

"Right, Guv, I got you, have a nice day," Chris gasps, trying and not succeeding to open the door with sweaty palms.

"Sorry Chris, I'll tame him down," I say, winking at Chris and smiling at Gene, who scowls back at me but clearly shows no real anger.

"Right, where were we?"

"Declaring your love for one another," Chris states hurriedly before running off to into the cubicle and locking it, almost fainting onto the floor through sheer relief.

I drag Gene out of the toilet and past a very bemused Viv, after all, myself and Gene were walking out the station holding hands, something anyone would think was strange. We were almost out of the station when Mackintosh approached us; Gene immediately let go of my hand as though it was scalding his palm.

"Gene?"

"Not now, Bolls," Gene whispers, giving me a slight smile. "Super Mac- what brings you down to the world of CID?"

"Wandering," the man answers casually, smoothing his suit slightly and giving Gene a ready smile that he almost returns.

"More like snooping," I whisper, only loud enough for Gene to hear; he glares at me and mouths "Not bloody now!"

"Why are you both in casual clothes?" Mac asks curiously.

"We go on an undercover operation starting Monday," I reply, not giving too much away. I don't trust Mackintosh as far as I could throw him, which isn't far as he is a fat bastard if I ever saw one…

"What DI Drake is trying to say is, we are going undercover as a married couple starting Monday."

"So it's DI Drake now, funny because just a few moments ago it was Alex," I state, letting my anger be known and turning to face Gene fully. "You big-headed bastard!"

"Do you always let your staff talk to you this way?" Mackintosh enquires, looking at me inquisitively, his eyes feeling like they're probing into me."Seems to me this one needs to be put on a leash…"

Gene nods, gives a curt reply and pulls me out the station and quickly sits me down in the Quattro.

He knows he's in big trouble because as soon as we are back at my flat I really let go.

"You are nothing but a suck-up," I yell, digging my fingernail into his chest, my eyes slits and full of rage. Gene flinches at the pain of my fingernail but holds my gaze steadily, his bright blue orbs giving nothing away. "I don't trust him- you might as well have told him everything!"

"Stop digging your bloody fingers into me!"

"Oh shut up, you know that I'm angry and you also know you made me feel so small," I reply acidly sitting down on my sofa "You don't know how that made me feel! I thought we were going out?"

"We are, it's just the big guns would have a field day if they thought I was slipping you one…"

"Get out right now!" I scream, turning on him once again, fury burning through my veins, hatred for this world I find myself in infusing my body as I leap up from the sofa and roar.

"What for now?"

"I don't have to tell you! Just go- please."

Gene opens his mouth to reply, but I didn't know if he did because I run from the sofa and into my room before flopping down on the bed and sobbing into the pillow. Through my sobs I hear Gene sitting down gently on the sofa, cursing himself before standing up and (I presume) looking at the photo of the kids on the wall.

"You guys really need to come here, your mum is unhappy without you," Gene says quietly to the photo. "I want her to be happy and if it means you three here then so be it, find a way to come here guys- for both our sakes."

Gene must have waited till I was asleep before joining me in bed, since I awake to find him beside me and even though I am still so angry with him right now I can't help but watch him sleep; he looks peaceful, like a sleek, cute cat, not a lion as he so kindly makes out at work. From the times he spends with me out of work I can tell you this lion has a sweet side.

It is about a quarter to three when I am shaken awake by Gene; apparently I have been screaming in my sleep and, as I feel the sheets, I had been sweating profusely too.

"Alex, do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't think there's anything to talk about," I reply, knowing fine well what the dream was, but heck, I'm not going to share it.

"Come on Alex, we are partners, let me in…"

"I… it's complicated," I reply, sitting up in bed and tucking a strand ofhair behind my ear, Gene sitting beside me, stroking my left hand. "I… I had that dream again."

"The one where the kids are on a bus and it then goes black and there's screaming?"

"Yeah, that one," I say, starting to sob heavily, burying my head in Gene's chest, my anger all but forgotten as I seek comfort from him, comfort he gives readily. "I don't want them to die, they're too young to die…"

"I hope they don't, for all our sakes," Gene murmurs, stroking my hair, as careful with me as if I am a china doll. "I feel as if I know them already, but I don't and- you know, Alex, that hurts."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm not the kind of guy to date a woman with kids who don't happen to be here and then when they do arrive to run off and leave- I'm not Peter, Alex."

"You don't know how happy that makes me feel," I reply, hugging Gene tightly and kissing him on the lips. "Do you want to know them more?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Of course, you loon," I reply, smiling at him and sitting up in bed more."Well, we'll list them in chronological order. Sophia is the oldest, she's sixteen going on sixty, but God love her, she's just like me, wants to be a police officer or a doctor."

"Hopefully a copper, if she's anything like her old mum then the scum will have no chance," Gene says softly. I mock punch him, a teasing smile illuminating his face.

"Hey, who're you calling old? We'll have to be getting you a blue badge for the Quattro next, the way you're going..." I pause, laughing while Gene splutters in outrage, then continue. "Molly, she's the quiet one, she's twelve. Wants nothing to do with front-line crime, but she wants to be a lawyer"

"Lawyer? Do all your kids want high profile jobs?"

"I guess so. Who's next? Oh, you would love Lewis; he reminds me of you, Gene Hunt, as an eleven year old boy. Loves cars, he would go bananas if he ever saw the Quattro- but he won't, and I doubt I'll ever see the girls either."

"Don't say that, you may one day. Have faith."

"Faith? When did you become religious?"

"I'm not- hey, Faith… I like that name, good name for a kid. Faith Hunt- I like it, Bolls."

"Kids? Who said we were having kids?" I ask bemusedly, looking over at Gene, who seems to be in a world of his own. "Gene, you OK?"

"Yeah, just thinking- I could become a step dad to three kids…"

I can't help but smile and pull Gene into a bear hug, playing with his blond hair and smoothing my hands through it, a smile on my face as I see his closed eyes and feel the gentle touch of his hand on my waist.

We both fall asleep, not knowing what tomorrow would bring but certain that we'll tackle it together.

A2A2A2A2A2A2A2A

"Lady B? Hey, sleeping beauty…"

"What?" I ask sleepily, rubbing at my eyes. I hate getting up in the mornings.

"Come on love, open your eyes and see your surprise…"

I slowly prise my heavy eyelids open, gasping as I see a fully laden breakfast tray in front of me, the food glistening in the morning sun and looking picture-perfect, the toast thickly buttered and just the right texture and the milky tea steaming gently.

"Gene Hunt, what the hell did you do this for?" I grin, taking it in gleefully.

"Well, you're my girlfriend, I was up before you so I decided to make you breakfast in bed. You not going to try some?"

I look up at Gene, my eyes shining, and then the food in front of me, I didn't even know Gene could cook toast, let alone be so domesticated; just shows you should never judge a book by its cover. I take a mouthful of tea and then a bite of toast, smiling at the feel of the butter dripping down my chin; it feels strange, but definitely a nice strange.

"Alex, you have some butter on your chin."

"Yeah, so?" I reply cheekily, smiling at him before continuing to eat. "Want some?"

"No thanks, already had mine."

"Oh, OK. So, what do you want to do today?" I ask, being cut off by hearing the phone ringing and excusing myself, hopping out of bed and making my way towards it.

"Hello?"

"Can I speak to an Alice Barlow, please?"

Alice Barlow? Oh, right, that's me. "She's speaking, can I ask who's calling?"

"Yes, this is Doctor Smith reminding you of your appointment tomorrow morning at ten."

"Thank you. Do you normally ring people at home on a Sunday?"

"It's all part of the service. Nurse Franklin will be taking you for the test and the scan, then after that you will alternate between me and Nurse Franklin. Is that OK?"

"Yes, I guess so. We look forward to meeting you."

"We? Oh yes, Mr Barlow will be joining you."

"Well, yes, my husband will be joining me. See you soon."

"Yes, indeed. Goodbye, Mrs Barlow."

I place the phone back and turn around to find Gene stood just behind me, watching me with questioning eyes, the bright blue orbs that absorb me without fail every day. I walk past him and into the kitchen, leaning onto one of the counters, thinking hard. Gene follows me and puts his arms around my waist gently, dropping his chin onto the crown of my head as I snuggle into his embrace.

"What you thinking about, Alex?"

"That doctor seemed a little too friendly; I want to go over the files again."

"No you don't. Listen, Bolly, Ray and Chris have gone over that file ten million times and found nothing."

"I know that, but I still want to go over the files to check if they have missed anything."

"OK, fine, Madame Fancy Pants, I'll go get the file and you stay here."

"No, I'm coming with you," I reply immediately, moving slightly reluctantly out of the embrace and heading towards my bedroom. "Wait ten minutes and I'll be ready."

Ten minutes later (I wasn't lying!), I walk back into the living room to find Gene holding my jacket and preparing to have a cigarette as soon as we were downstairs, the lighter and cigarette in question already poised in his hand. I take my jacket from him, sighing at him but knowing that it won't have any impact at all, and make my way out the flat.

We decide to walk the short distance to the station, leaving the Quattro parked outside the flat.

"Remind me again why I'm walking to the station and not taking the Quattro?"

"It's called exercise, Gene," I reply, digging him in the ribs. "You haven't lit up yet."

"Changed my mind, plus I don't smoke in the presence of a lady, and when I find this lady I'll do just that."

"Why, you cheeky Northern-"

"Sex god?" Gene asks, grinning as he grabs hold of my hand and kisses me fully on the lips.

I suddenly pull away and start running towards the park, screaming the names of my three children as they appear, Sophia dangling from one of the swings, Molly in the air next to her, smiling as the wind runs through her hair, Lewis whizzing the roundabout as fast as it'll go. Gene runs after me, calling out my name, telling me to stop, asking what's happened as he tried to catch up. I run into the park and up to the swings, this was where I saw Sophia, Molly and Lewis, but they aren't there now; as soon as I got close to them they have vanished, leaving no trace except a swinging seat where Molly was. I turn to Gene, who simply looks at me, and fall into his arms sobbing.

"Hey, what's wrong? Alex?"

"I saw them, I saw the kids," I reply, gasping and sobbing into Gene's shirt, silently thanking him for the broad, warm arms around my body, comfort seeping through into the screaming myriad my mind has become. "They were here on the swings, smiling at us…"

"Alex, you imagined it. Come on, you want that file, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I do," I whisper in reply, smudging my make-up as I dry my eyes and hesitantly following Gene out of the park.

I look back just as we approach the park entrance, hoping for one last glimpse, to see Sophia, Molly and Lewis waving back at me.

That 's the last straw; I break down again, whimpering into Gene's chest, holding him so close I must be strangling him, yet he doesn't complain. "I can't do this anymore, I want to go home," I sob to him, hating the knowledge that he will never know what I mean by "home".

"You are home, home with me," Gene replies, gently stroking my hand and sounding a little breathless; well, I am squeezing the life out of him, I can't blame him. "Come on, Bolly, let's do your stuff."

We walk for a few more minutes before we are both stood outside the again, the huge building seems to be a reminder of the mountain I face before I can see my children again, a symbol of my struggle almost.

Gene pulls me into a hug and kisses me on the front steps of the building, before turning around and walking away from me, not inviting me in, telling me with his body language to stay outside. Only too glad to do so and take the opportunity to get my thoughts back into some order, I stand motionless on the steps, not really sure what to say or do.

"Well, DI Drake, aren't you a sneaky one?"

"Mac. What do you want?" I ask, glaring at Mackintosh before turning firmly away from him.

"How long has it been going on between you and DCI Hunt?"

"What are you talking about?" I lie, playing dumb. I like doing that sometimes.

"You and DCI Hunt- how long have you been sleeping with him?"

"I can assure you we haven't slept together, we are colleagues and friends," I reply, loving the fact that Mackintosh seems jealous (Ewww moment!). "I was alittle upset and the Guv was comforting me. That's that."

I walk briskly away from Mackintosh and into the station, Viv smiling at me as I pass before his smile turns into a frown as Mackintosh approaches his desk.

"You," he says imperiously, pointing at Viv with one finger. "How many prisoners do we have?"

"You know, manners don't cost a thing nowadays," I remark coolly, arms folded across my chest, smiling at Viv. "From what I can remember there's two, one's in for theft and the other is in for exposure."

"I do believe I asked this officer and not you," Mackintosh states icily,narrowing his eyes at me. "Keep your nose out of this, this has nothing to do with you."

"Actually, it has," I reply, not noticing the rest of CID and Gene watching me from the corridor, bracing themselves for what is to come. "Myself, DCI Hunt and the rest of CID deal with this, the front-line crime that you are too scared to tackle- you are just a big arrogant twat that sits on his arse dictating what people do! You're not a police officer- you're an idiot on legs!"

"ALEX!" Gene bellows, striding towards me as the rest of CID collapses in laughter at the sight of Mac's face following my outburst. "My office, now!"

I follow Gene back to CID, his hand firmly on my arm as he all but drags me into his office, expecting him to go off like a bomb at me and mentally getting ready for it.

I am not prepared for what happens next: as soon as we are in his office, Gene buries his head into his hands and sniggers into his palms, leaning onto his desk with one hand after a moment and just letting himself gasp with mirth. I stand watching as the mighty Manc Lion laughs, a roar to suit his name, rumbling through his body and finding a chorus of bellows and chuckles accompanying it outside. Finding it strange to say the least, I place my hand on his shoulder, my eyes taking in his grin as he looks up at me and wipes away tears of hilarity.

"Oh, Alex, that was hilarious," Gene manages to get out, taking in a deep breath to calm himself. "What made you have a go at Super Mac?"

"Well, he saw us together and then he had a go at Viv, only you are allowed to do that," I reply, looking out at CID at the retreating figure of Super Mac."I don't trust him, Gene, never have and never will."

Ray walks up to the office and walks in, gently knocking; he looks at Gene and then at me, almost comical in his uncertainty. I shrug my shoulders and Ray stays where he is.

"Guv, you OK?"

"Yes I bloody well am, thank you, Raymondo," Gene replies, stifling a giggle before looking at me. "You got the file you want, Bolly?"

"Yes, I do," I reply, waving it at Gene. "We going to go now?"

Gene turns and grasps the door handle to confirm that we are, nods at Ray and lets me go through first, following me quickly out of must have only been out in the corridor two seconds when Ray looks around CID and shakes his head bemusedly.

"Something wrong, Raymondo?"

"Do you think the Guv is giving DI Drake one?" Ray asks Chris, loudly enough for everyone in the office to hear.

"No."

"Oh honestly, Ray, they are friends, nothing more," Shaz remarks shaking her head and continuing to type. "Besides, Alex would tell me, she tells me everything."

Oh, how wrong is Shaz? I feel almost guilty as I hear the conviction in the young WPC's voice, the confidence in me as a friend. As Gene and I walk down the corridor Gene pulls me up to Viv's desk and Viv smiles at us both, gratitude in his dark brown eyes as the echo of my rant seems to come back at us from up and down the corridor.

"Thank you, DI Drake, for what you did."

"No problem, any time, Viv. We're a team, all of us; we stick up for each other, and we don't let pompous idiots like Super Mac put one of us down without someone else remonstrating."

"Right you are, Alex, right you are," Gene replies, gently rubbing his thumb over my hand. "You got a free cell? I need a private word with DI Drake."

Viv hands Gene the keys and watches us shrewdly as we walk down the corridor to the cells. As we get past the two that are occupied Gene pushes me into an empty one and slams the door shut, leaving the keys on the outside. The brief thought that that might leave us locked in slides across my brain, but is pushed out when I see the look on Gene's face as he starts pacing around the cell like a prowling lion, his hands hooked behind his back and his head hung.

"Gene, what on Earth are you doing?"

"Alex, I can't take much more of this," Gene replies, still pacing in the small confined space of the cell. "I want to know if this is serious- or is this just a fling that happens and then is forgotten about?"

"Gene. I love you, but I don't want things to go too fast," I reply, stopping Gene from pacing and gently turning him to face me. "I want this to last, but it has its risks, and we have to be careful. Mac already knows about us, he must have seen us earlier."

"Pervert!" Gene snarls, kicking the bed of the cell and swearing as pain shoots through his foot, hopping and cradling his snakeskin boot in his hands. I sigh at him and lower him onto the seat.

"Honestly. Look, Gene, let's do the undercover operation and then go from there, OK?" I ask, walking to the door and pushing it. It doesn't budge."Gene, do you have the keys?"

"No, I left them on the-" Unwelcome realisation dawns, and his face falls. "Oh bugger."

"We're locked in, aren't we?" I ask, turning to find Gene gaping at the door."This is all your fault!"

"My fault?"

"Yes, your fault, we closed the door while you had your rant!" I groan, turning and slamming my fists on the door. "VIV, OPEN UP!"

"Viv won't hear us, Bolly, steel doors."

"Oh, great. Now what?" I ask, looking at Gene, who just gives me a suggestive smile and lies himself down on the bench. "Do you mind?"

"Come on, Alex, join me, we don't know how long we will be here."

Gene does have a good point, I sigh as, my anger disappearing once more, I snuggle beside Gene on the bench and slowly fall asleep in his strong, warm arms.

We don't know how long we have been asleep in the cell, but the sound of Ray, Chris and Shaz's voices suddenly rouses us from our sleep.

"Wakey wakey, Drakey," Ray says smugly, folding his arms over his chest. "You both look very cosy…"

"Oh, piss off, Sergeant!"

"Who's pissing you off, Alex?" Gene asks, rubbing his eyes and sitting up, finding his DS, DC and WPC staring at him. "Ahh. Well, what you all looking at me for? Haven't you seen someone sleeping before?"

"Well, normally wouldn't you sleep alone?" Ray enquires mischievously, looking me up and down like an eagle sizing up its prey, his eyes glinting. "You both seemed to be enjoying that…"

"I repeat, piss off!" I reply furiously, storming off down the corridor and towards Gene's office.

About three minutes later Gene appeared, looking slightly rumpled from our stay in the cell and his cheeks tinted with red, for some reason; it makes me smile as I take his hassled posture in. "Made it then?"

"God, they are like vultures, wanting information," Gene remarks, plumping down on the desk with a sigh since I was in the chair. "I told them to get out of my private life and bugger off to Luigi's and tomorrow morning come in using their lack of knowledge to help us to catch the bastard!"

To be continued…..

I have to thank two people for the greatness of this chapter, one my friend and beta Jazzola and secondly my daughter Cody who wrote the majority of this for me when I was ill.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning arrives, and I couldn't be more nervous if I tried; it doesn't help that I spent all of Sunday night trying to convince Gene that this undercover operation was a good thing, and that if we did this and got the culprit that it would look good for Fenchurch East CID

"Bolly, are you ready yet?" Gene bellows from the living room. "Tarting yourself up for the doctor, are we?"

"Piss off, Gene," I reply, wandering out the bedroom and into the living room. "What is with you today?"

"Not sure Bolls," Gene replies quietly, looking down at his snakeskin boots, almost embarrassed. "I don't trust this bloody doctor around you, Bolly, and we haven't even met him yet."

"I don't trust him either, Gene, but if we do this it will look hugely good for Fenchurch East," I reply, squeezing Gene's shoulder and smiling as he looks up at me.

"Now, let's get going- and leave the Quattro here, we'll take my car."

"Leave the bloody Quattro?" Gene asks, his voice raising a few decibels higher than normal. "No way, Alex."

"Gene, they might recognise the Quattro, put two and two together and realise we are not Gary and Alice Barlow."

"I still don't see why I've got a poof's name, Alex," Gene enquires, patting the seat beside him. "I prefer my own name."

"Oh, really? Well, it would account to the quickest undercover operation ever, Gene," I reply turning Gene to face me. "We need to do this for Sara Strong, the girl who has gone missing."

"I know, Alex, I know," Gene replies, rubbing my right arm before lifting me off the sofa and play-dragging me to the door. "Come on then, Mrs Barlow, best not keep the doctor waiting!"

I giggle as we both put our coats on and leave the flat, Gene insisting we still take the Quattro. That soon goes to pot as I put my foot down- literally- and deposit him in the passenger seat of my car. Whilst travelling to the maternity unit I hear the occasional groan coming from Gene, and I can understand why; my car is not the most comfy around- give me my Lexus iS200 any day.

"Gene, you OK?"

"My arse feels as if I'm sitting on a bag of screws," Gene's gruff reply comes, turning towards me. "After today we take the bloody Quattro, I do not want my arse feeling like this ever again- got it Bolly?"

"Crystal," I reply, rolling my eyes and hiding my smirk behind my hand; no matter what Gene says or does he makes me giggle, probably why I love him so much. "Gary, honey, we are here."

"Gary? Oh bugger, that's going to take some getting used to," Gene replies, half grimacing and half smiling, getting out the car while rubbing his bum. _I wouldn't mind doing it for you…_ "Alice, what on Earth are you staring at?"

"What?" I ask, confused, my eyes still focusing on Gene's bum. _Shit!_ "Oh, uhh… nothing, darling."

"Jesus Christ, Bolls, concentrate," Gene whispers into my ear, sending shivers up my spine. "Hold my hand, love."

We walk into the unit, looking the very much loved up couple, Gene placing his free hand on the small of my back. As we look around, a young nurse makes her way up to us, smiling at us both and directing us to a free room.

"Excuse me, love, but shouldn't we check in first?" Gene enquires, looking confused, staring at the nurse, who smiles.

"Yes, normally you would, Mr Hunt, but I am Nurse Franklin, I'm your informant."

"Ahh!" Gene replies, shrugging his shoulders at me as I giggle. "Please excuse my colleague, she hasn't taken your pills this morning."

"Oh? Right, OK then," Nurse Franklin replies, holding out her hand for me to shake. "Rosalie Florence Franklin, pleasure to meet you, DI Alex Drake."

"Hi, Rosalie," I reply, shaking her hand and smiling as I do. "How do you know us?"

"Chris said you would ask that," Rosalie replies, sitting herself down. "Can I be completely honest with the both of you?"

"Best place to start love, means I trust you and help you any way I can if the shit hits the fan," Gene replies, sitting down and placing his boots on top of the desk.

"Right, OK! Anyway, my name is Rosalie Florence Skelton," Rosalie explains, smiling as Gene's boots drop to the floor. "Problem, Gene? You obviously don't remember me."

"Bloody hell! Rosa?" Gene asks, walking over to Rosalie and pinching her arm. "Bugger me!"

"Excuse me, but do you two know each other?" I ask, totally not understanding how Rosalie and Gene knew each other. "Well?"

"Well, he's my uncle of sorts," Rosalie explains, pointing at Gene who was stood behind her. "Gene here helped Chris raise me for a short period of time."

"You were a lot smaller then Chris and annoying," Gene replies, smirking at Rosalie, who rolls her eyes and gently slaps Gene on the arm.

"Right, OK, so you're Chris's little sister and our informant, how old are you?" I ask, still confused but not as much as before.

"Alex, I'm eighteen," Rosalie states, holding onto my hand. "Don't worry about me, got my big brother and my two favourite uncles to protect me. Gene, does Ray still put curlers in his hair?"

"What, seriously?" I gasp, liking the new secret. "I'll remember that for when Ray annoys me, which is all the time."

We sit for a brief time, discussing Rosalie's past and how she came about to be in London instead of Manchester; I see a whole different side to Gene, yet again. Gene listens to every word Rosalie says and smiles at the memories.

"Well, there's plenty of time for catching up- what do you know, Rosa?" Gene enquires abruptly as Rosalie finishes an anecdote, his police head back on.

"Well, all I know is that Doctor Smith is not all he says he is, something entirely creepy about him, the way he talks and the way he looks at you," Rosalie explains, shaking as she recalls what she has witnessed. "Do you know that Sara Strong was Doctor Smith's mistress?"

"No, we don't," I reply, trying to remember if that was in the file; it clearly wasn't. "Carry on, Rosa."

"The baby Sara was carrying wasn't Doctor Smith's, it was someone else's," Rosalie explains, biting her lip and looking at the door as if it would spring open any second. "I heard a conversation between Doctor Smith and another man just a few days before Sara disappeared, I tried to warn her to not come to her next appointment but it was too late. I failed her."

"Who took her, Rosa?" Gene asks, rubbing soothing circles on Rosa's arm. "Come on, Rosa, you can trust me and Bolly here."

"I don't know, just heard her screams and a car speeding off, that's all," Rosa replies, turning to Gene. "Sorry, Uncle, that's all I know. So… what happens from here?"

"We still do the undercover operation," I state, holding onto Rosalie's hand. "We need your help, Rosa- do you still want to help us?"

"Of course I want to know what happened to Sara, she had been through so much and now this," Rosa states, looking at Gene. "Can I have your numbers so I can get in contact if, you know, something happens?"

"What happened to Sara? Sure, you can have our numbers," I reply, getting out a pen and piece of paper and writing my number and Gene's number down. "Ring us, no matter what time it is."

"Thanks Alex, or should I call you Alice? Sara said she had been raped at a high class party, but she didn't know by whom," Rosa says quietly, looking at Gene, who groans. "Gary, you ok?"

"Never better," Gene replies, standing up and shaking Rosalie's hand. "Thank you, Nurse Franklin, we will be on our way. Come along, Alice dear."

I smile at Rosa as she smiles at me, giving her a hug and following Gene back out to reception.

We book an appointment for the following week with Doctor Smith and head towards the car park.

As we approach the car I gasp, diving sideways and dragging Gene to the floor- I swear I have just spotted Mackintosh enter the building. I couldn't have, scary obsession I think- but it looked a hell of a lot like him.

"Alex, if you wanted a hug, you just needed to ask," Gene says, wiggling his eyebrows and rubbing my back. "What's wrong?"

"I think I've just seen Mackintosh go inside the unit," I explain, sitting up and leaning on the car. "Gene, I hope I'm wrong, but what if Mac is involved in the disappearance of Sara?"

"Now Bolls, don't get ahead of yourself," Gene replies, looking over the car and standing up. "Right, what now?"

"Station, I guess, and brief the team," I reply, letting Gene drive to the station- after all, my seat is more arrive back at CID and find everyone working on something, whether it was paperwork or cases that had occurred while myself and Gene were out of the office.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or are you lot doing some work for a change?" Gene enquires, blowing smoke into CID, a look of mild surprise on his face. Ray and Chris stand up and come towards us, shouting at Gene, both at the same time. "Hey, one at a time, I know I'm good but not that bloody good."

"How did Rosa do, boss?" Chris asks, jumping up and down, clearly wanting to know if Rosa is a good informant or not.

"Calm down, Christopher, you're like the Energiser bunny on drugs!" Gene bellows, wiping his forehead, a headache clearly forming.

"Chris, Rosa was great, had lots of information for us," I explain, looking around CID. "Right, team debriefing in five minutes, Guv?"

"I need a drink," Gene sighs, walking into the kitchenette; I follow him in, looking around CID and smiling as they prepare for the meeting.

"Gene, what's wrong?" I ask, rubbing his shoulders. "Come on, talk to me, please."

"I don't like this one bit, Alex, not one bloody bit," Gene replies, turning around and pulling me into a hug. "I don't like the fact that Rosa is in there risking it all for us, and I especially don't like the fact that Doctor Smith will be looking at you."

"I'll be OK," I reply, placing my hand on Gene's heart, feeling it beating faster and smiling at the soft rhythm of the thudding against my hand. "Rosa will be fine, she has our numbers; if anything happens she will ring us."

"You didn't give the number for here did you?" Gene asks, kissing me on the forehead as I look into his eyes.

"No Gene, just my flat and your house, not like you will be there any time soon," I reply, chuckling as Gene stuck his tongue out me. "Now Guv, that wasn't very nice."

"Got to be mean somehow, being with you my Manc Lion tames into a flaming pussy cat," Gene states, stopping suddenly and pushing me away "What do you want, Raymondo?"

"Were you two…were you two…?" Ray mumbles, looking from Gene to myself. "Nah not possible, we are all ready for you, Guv."

"Not my briefing, Raymondo," Gene replies, pulling him closer, his eyes narrowed. "For you information, I was hugging Alex, and if you breath any word of this to CID or any one in the world, I'll have your bollocks on sticks and inform a pack of squirrels that winter is coming, got it?"

"Gene, was that really…" I ask, getting interrupted by Ray looking at me. "What?"

"Do you know you've been petting the one eyed snake, DI Drake?" Ray asks, avoiding Gene's fist. "Never mind, won't tell a bleeding soul, fancy my balls where they are, thanks."

I roll my eyes and shake my head, walking out to CID and standing beside the board. Quietly, I make sure everyone is looking at me, and to my surprise Gene stands beside me, placing his hand on the small of my back. _OK, concentrate Alex, but it's so hard!_

"Right, so before I give you the briefing, what do you all know?" I ask CID, hopefully getting replies to my question.

"Sara Strong went missing from the maternity unit she was visiting to have her scan," Shaz explains, looking me all the time. "The file states that Doctor Smith has been practicing medicine for three years, no record, Ma'am."

"Well done, that is correct, Shaz," I reply, seeing Gene nod out of the corner of my eye. "As you all know, myself and the Guv visited there this morning and our informant, Rosalie Skelton, has been very helpful, but due to the case we shall all know her as Rosalie Franklin."

"Everyone understand what Bolly is saying?" Gene asks CID, receiving nods and 'Yes Guv's. Gene turns to me and nods, meaning I can continue.

"Rosalie, as you now know, is Chris Skelton's sister, which is why her undercover name is the one we post on the board. Rosa explains that Sara was Doctor Strong's mistress and that the baby she was carrying was not his, she was raped."

"Poor woman," Shaz says, staring intently at the board as I pin Sara Strong's picture to it. "Sara looks so young, her record stated she was twenty-one she looks barely over sixteen in this picture."

"What I'm going to say next, most of you will not want to believe, but here goes," I say, looking around CID, taking a deep breath and ignoring Gene mouthing 'No, Alex!' "I believe Mackintosh is involved."

"Bolly, I told you not to say anything till we have evidence," Gene shouts, glaring at me. "Bloody women!"

"So why was he going into the maternity unit then, Guv?" I reply, forgetting we are in the middle of CID with the entire department staring at us. "Please tell me, almighty Gene Hunt."

"How can you even suggest Mac, DI Drake?" Ray enquires, loudly enough to get our attention, giving me a look of "don't say my friend is corrupt or a murderer". "Well, you make out to know everything around here and in fact you know bloody nothing!"

"DS Carling, DI Drake is your superior officer- learn a little more respect!" Gene bellows, causing the whole of CID to stop what they are doing and stare at Gene, Ray and me.

"You're only saying that because you're shagging her!" Ray bellows, pointing at me. "I'm guessing that's how she became a DI in the first place…"

It all happens in a flash; before I know what I am doing, I am stopping a furious Gene from punching Ray in the face as Ray stands up and faces up to him. I shriek for Ray to sit down and for Gene to calm down.

What Gene does next completely shocks me and the rest of CID.

"For all your information, I am absolutely in love with Alex, and if anyone wants to call me a bloody poof then so be it, I don't bloody care," Gene states angrily, pulling me next to him and holding my hand, his eyes glittering with fury and defiance as he stares round at the gobsmacked officers around him. "Now, we will disregard the Mac incident and get on with more bloody work!"

"Gene I…" I whisper, tears forming in my eyes as the members of CID gradually disperse, still an aura of shock in the room after Gene's announcement. "I'm sorry…"

"Now then, Bolly, wipe away those tears and bloody kiss me," Gene says, smiling at me and pulling me into a hug. "Love you Bolls!"

"Love you too, Gene," I murmur, my eyes fixed on his blue orbs, my heart fluttering after the revelations here in CID.

"Oh, how sweet," Shaz grins from next to us, beaming happily, her face almost split in two by her smile. "I thought there was something going on last night, but never thought anything else of it…" She notices the expression on Gene's face. "I'll go now."

"Right!" Gene replies, pulling me into his office and closing the blinds; he sits down in his chair and then gently lets his head fall on top of the desk, his eyes closing, his whole body slumping. Not knowing what is wrong, I go and place my hand on top of his head, gently threading my fingers through a couple of strands of soft blond hair. Gene sits up slowly and kisses my hand, taking me by surprise but making my stomach clench with love.

"Gene, you OK?" I ask, gasping as Gene stands up and kisses me lovingly on the lips. My heart melts, my legs coming over all shaky, and the only thing in the world for me, just for a few seconds, is Gene.

Before our kiss can get any more heated, a tapping at the door breaks us apart; I gasp and step back, taking us in. Gene is covered in my red lipstick, his hair a complete mess- God knows what I look like.

"DCI Hunt, are you in there?" Mac asks from the outside, his gravelly voice coming through, his hand opening the door just as I turn away and look at the wall. "DI Drake, would you mind waiting outside?"

"Whatever you say to me, you can say in front of DI Drake," Gene replies, standing beside me. "We are a team, DI Drake is the second in command here, so she listens in."

"Fine! I want DI Drake suspended," Mac states, glaring at me, hatred clear in his eyes.

"May I ask what for?" I enquire calmly, although deep down inside I want to kill Mac and don't really care why he wants me suspended.

"After your little outburst yesterday, the way you spoke to a superior officer is just not something we want here at Fenchurch East," Mac explains, still glaring at me as I shake my head and laugh. "Find something funny, Drake?"

"Well, yes, actually," I reply, taking in a deep breath to compose myself. "You really think you can suspend me because I told the truth? You have serious issues!"

"DCI Hunt, may I have a private word with DI Drake here?" Mac asks, pointing in the direction of the doors to CID. "Won't be long."

Gene waves for me to go; I give him a displeased look, not, however, missing the concern in his eyes, and follow Mackintosh to what I believe is his office; in fact, he leads me to the roof. I bite my lip to hide the fact I am scared, I'm not entirely sure why we are both up here, but I am sure going to find out.

"Why have we come up to the roof?" I ask, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Nobody can hear you scream up here," Mac replies, winking at me, his eyes crinkled in mirth. _God, I think I'm going to be sick…_ "You really don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you?"

"Well, when I speak to idiots like you then…"

THWACK!

"You just don't listen!" Mac shouts, laughing as I cradle my face. "I hate the fact that Gene has you! That just doesn't seem fair!"

"I don't think I…"

THWACK!

"Just stop talking!" Mac screams, coming close to me and biting down on my shoulder. "Nobody else should touch you, you're mine!"

"I don't bloody think so," I reply tears flowing easily from my face. "I'll never be…"

THWACK!

"Oh, Alex, you never learn, Sara was like that," Mac states, pushing me up against a wall. "Oh, but you will learn…"

I close my eyes for I know what is about to happen, I sob loudly, wishing that my knight in shining armour would come rescue me, but for all he knew I was 'talking' to Mac in his office. I can feel my shirt being opened and Mac's tongue on my skin, I fight the urge to throw up but instead open my eyes and find his lips on mine.

"So nice, so mine!"

"I will never be…"

THWACK!

"God, please stop hitting me," I beg. "I'll do anything, just please, I beg of you, stop hitting me!"

"Well done, Alex, now we will go see a little friend," Mac hisses, his eyes fixed on me. "Do you know Rosalie?"

"Rosa? What have you done with her?" I ask, trying to open my left eye and failing. "How do we get down from here?"

"Fire escape, dear Alex," Mac replies, pulling me away from the wall and pushing me down the fire escape. "Now, if you scream, I will shoot you, got it?"

I simply nod, carefully making my way down the stairs, stopping as Mac pulls me to his car, the same car I spotted at the maternity unit earlier. He pushes me into the car and speeds off, not even bothering to put his seatbelt on or allow me to do worst fear is realised when Mac pulls into the road where the maternity unit is and then parks outside the unit; dragging me out the car, he pushes me inside and straight into the arms of, I presume, Doctor Smith.

"What is going on?" I ask, stepping away from Mac and Doctor Smith, who both seem to be staring at me. "What are you staring at?"

"So you're the one who calls herself Alice Barlow?" Doctor Smith enquires, lifting my hair up to see the bruise forming on and around my left eye. "I told you to bring her to me in one piece, not hit her several times to bruise her."

"Well, she wouldn't come quietly," Mac replies, giving me a strange look. "Got quite a mouth on her, this one, and I'm guessing legs and everything else."

"What do you want with me?" I ask, my nerves getting the better of me and showing my fear. "Why are you doing this? You tried to rape me, Mac!"

"Oh no, my dear, that will come later," Mac replies, coming towards me. I knee him in the groin, sending him down onto the floor groaning. "Bitch!"

"Oh, I like you a lot, very different from Sara," Doctor Smith growls, grabbing my wrist and kissing my neck. "I can tell I'm going to have fun with you!"

"Get off me!" I snarl, pushing him away and making him hit his head on the wall, I run further into the unit, screaming, "Rosa? Rosa, where are you?"

I scream as I'm grabbed from behind and pushed to the floor, Mac lying on top of me, ripping my clothes in a frenzied fashion, Doctor Smith appearing behind him holding Rosa by her neck, a clear bruise forming over her left eye. She simply looks at me, biting her lip, knowing what I'm about to go through and clearly not wanting to watch.

"Please, you can't do this," I beg, hitting Mac on the shoulders. "Please, please stop, I'm pregnant!"

Mac leaps from me and frowns at Doctor Smith, throwing a blanket at me and sitting on the bench.

"Now, Alex, it's not nice to lie," Doctor Smith says, grabbing me by my hair and dragging me down the corridor, along with Rosa. "Now, I'll do a scan, and if you have lied, Mac won't be the one that hurts you, I will!"

"I'm telling you, I'm not lying!" I plead, looking over at Rosa. "Let Rosa do a scan, she can't fake them, please?"

Doctor Smith nods and briefly leaves the room; both myself and Rosa look at each other, knowing that this was not going to turn out well.

"How do we fake this, Alex?" Rosa asks, frowning. "Why did you even say that?"

"I was just about to be raped, what else was I supposed to say?" I ask, annoyed at the situation I was in- God, Gene would have a field day! "Look, I'm sorry, OK, I didn't want to be raped by Mackintosh, but looks like it's going to happen anyway…"

The door opens and in walk Doctor Smith and Mac, clearly they have been talking as Mac looks me up and down lasciviously; I'm in a blanket and my underwear, for goodness' sake!

"Now, I have just had a brainwave," Doctor Smith leers, his eyes never leaving me. "We have come to the conclusion that we don't care if you are pregnant or not, DI Drake, you will still receive the same punishment as Sara and Rosa will."

"You raped and then killed Sara, why?" I ask, trying to stall whatever they are planning to do.

"You will shut up now, God, Mac, you're right- she never shuts up," Doctor Smith replies, turning to Mac. "So, you want Alex or Rosa?"

"Alex is mine!" Mac replies, looming over me and grinning. "Gene Hunt thinks he owns you, well, not any more- you're mine!"

I hate myself right now, I can't even help Rosa, her screams ringing through the air next to mine; I feel a failure. I wasn't a protector; I was just a stupid woman who tried to be like the men.

I must be bloody hallucinating, as I can clearly hear Gene Hunt shouting my name, but it isn't just Gene's; there is Ray's and Chris's too. Doctor Smith and Mackintosh never hear, continuing with what they are doing, yelling in shock when Gene, Ray and Chris storm into the room, guns in hands.

"Bloody hell!" Ray yelps, grabbing hold of Mackintosh as Gene pulls him away from me.

"Alex, I'm here, it's me Alex," Gene soothes, rubbing my arms. "Did he hurt you, sweetheart?"

"Oh, Gene," I reply, sobbing into his shirt, clinging on for dear life. "Rosa- where's Rosa?"

"I'm here," Rosa replies, hugging me from behind. "Uncle Gene?"

"Rosa, it's OK, it's over now," Gene replies, placing a kiss on Rosa's head and stroking her hair. "Christopher, go find something for Alex and Rosa to wear, OK?"

"Why can't Ray do it?" Chris replies, pointing to Ray, who has handed Mac over to the other officers. "You are helping Alex because you are dating her and I'm helping Rosa because she's my sister, let Ray do it!"

"I'm going," Ray says, before turning around and looking at me. "For what it's worth, Alex, you were right and I'm sorry."

"I think Ray is apologising, Alex," Gene states, hugging me close. "I have to ask this, Alex, but did Mac…did he…?"

I simply nod; I know what he's going to ask and he can't even get the words out. I can hardly believe it, but suddenly Gene has tears in his eyes and buries his head into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Alex, so, so sorry," Gene mumbles, wiping at his face. "Jesus, I've got something in my eye."

"Here, Guv," Ray says on his return, handing Gene and Chris two hospital gowns and two doctors' coats. "I'll go back to the station, book them in. You and Chris take the girls to the hospital to get checked out, yeah?"

"Ray, you're forgiven," I simply say, nodding, and with Gene blocking me from view putting the hospital gown over my head. As I do so, I wince in pain, grabbing my side briefly.

"Where's the pain, Alex?" Gene enquires gently, helping me up and onto my feet, stroking my left side of my face where my bruise is. "Alex?"

"Everywhere, Gene, I hurt everywhere," I reply, before bursting into tears and burying my head on Gene's shoulder.

Gene and Chris help me and Rosa to the ever-faithful Quattro and settle us in the back. It's the first time I have seen Gene and Chris as equals, not fighting or name-calling, just two men with a common goal; then again, they do have something in common, in that they both have loved ones that had been attacked and raped.

A few weeks have passed since the Doctor Smith and Mackintosh incident, and to say everything has returned to normal in CID is entirely untrue. Chris and Gene watch me wherever I go, making sure I am safe and out of harm's way. Ray never speaks to me unless it has anything to do with a case we are working on, and to be quite frank, this situation is really starting to piss me off!

"For goodness' sake, I do not need someone watching me twenty-four bloody seven!" I snap at Chris. "I was raped, OK, raped- that does not mean you have to follow me around like a bloody lap dog!"

"I'm only doing it out of concern, Ma'am" Chris replies, standing at my desk "We both do."

"Bolly, stop shouting at Christopher, Christopher, stop following Alex around," Gene said from the doors of CID. "Right, what's going on in the world of Gene Hunt?"

"We don't have any cases Guv, and…and…"

I slowly start to sway, before looking up at Gene and falling off my chair and onto the floor._I open my eyes and find myself sitting on a coach chock-full of school children; it is then I recognise the uniform, it's Sophia, Molly and Lewis's uniform, I turn around to hear the shrill voice of Molly shouting._

"_Just shut the hell up!" Molly yells, her normally tied up hair down and flowing over her shoulders. "We have every right to be going to Brighton, so just sit down and shut up Jenny."_

"_Oh, what are you going to do about it, freak?" Jenny replies, taking off her seatbelt and standing over Molly. "You don't talk much, do you, Lewis?"_

"_Piss off!" Lewis snaps back, taking off his seatbelt._

"_Put your seatbelt back on!" I scream, but it's obvious the kids aren't hearing me._

"_Molly, Lewis, sit down," Sophia says, taking her seatbelt off to calm her younger sister and brother. "God, if Mum was here now, she would be screaming at you to get your belts on."_

"_I am here, I really am," I plead, trying to move my feet but finding them being rooted to the spot. I manage to turn round awkwardly, twisting my neck, and am just seeing the driver yelling at the kids to sit down when I see the coach heading for a head on collision with a lorry. "GUYS, SIT DOWN!"_

_It is then I hear the screams and the scraping of metal, I want to throw up but can't as this seems to be a nightmare I can't seem to get out of._

_I will never get the last image out of my head, the three dead bodies of Sophia, Molly and Lewis at my feet._"Alex? Come on, Alex, wake up.""Where am I?" I ask, confused and feeling sick; I just about manage to sit up before I empty the contents of my stomach into a rubbish basket. "Gene?"

"Alex, you're in my office, what happened?" Gene asks, coming to sit beside me on the floor. "You're not, you know, pregnant, are you?"

"Good God, no," I reply, lying my head on Gene's shoulder. "I actually went into a vision of the kids dying, and Gene, they died right in front of my eyes, even though I screamed at them to put their seatbelts on but they couldn't hear me- I've failed as a mum!" I scream, the awful realisation really hitting home now. I feel tears biting at my eyes.

"Alex, you could never fail at anything, and that is including being a mum," Gene murmurs, pulling me closer to his body. "Any kid of yours is bloody lucky, gosh, I'm lucky to have you in my life."

"Gene, that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me," I reply, biting my lip and letting tears fall onto his grey trousers. "God, you make me love you even more, than I do already."

"I only do nice for you, Alex," Gene replies quickly, hearing a commotion outside and standing up, dragging me up with him but gently, carefully. "What on Earth…?"

Gene opens the door to find Viv standing out there, looking a little confused, with three kids behind him. "Viv, what on Earth are you doing?"

As Viv motions out towards the three silhouettes standing in CID, the people in there clustered around them, I hear a familiar sound… a tone of voice that seems to resound in my soul, makes my chest clench and my eyes widen.

"Excuse me, sir, where are we?"

"Oh my God," I breathe, my whole body taut, disbelief flowing through my mind as a strange shock comes over me, followed in hot pursuit by amazement and delight…

"SOPHIA! MOLLY! LEWIS!"

I push Gene aside in my rush to get out of the office, crashing past the door, my astounded and ecstatic voice making them look up, shrieking in delight, rushing forwards to meet my hug halfway.

"MUM!"

And then my children are in my arms once again and I am burying my face in Molly's hair, feeling Sophia's warmth against my body, Lewis's familiar scent in my nostrils.

To be continued …

Please read and review, it took a lot of time to write this chapter and even more time for Jazzola to read and beta (Note by Jazzola: it did as well, but I thoroughly enjoyed it!), thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
